


【DV】继发性

by ShieldPlatinum



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bondage, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldPlatinum/pseuds/ShieldPlatinum
Summary: 多场不是很有效率的手术。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

在一个冬末春初的夜晚，但丁焦头烂额地忙着阅读一些文件，这些鬼东西是莫里森下午交给他的报税单，并嘱咐他不能够再拖延下去。当但丁最初几年收到这些表格的时候，他让莫里森帮自己把这看上去便很令人烦躁的东西填好寄回去，被反驳回说无论如何这些表格都需要他自己的签名，并且如果不读清楚全部款项最后被克扣的仍然是他自己。现在，他不可避免地开始了每年都必须重复一遍的事项。正当但丁算出联合申报的税额时，维吉尔拎着一小瓶酒，摇晃着从但丁的手臂下方钻了上来，想要贴进他的怀里。就但丁现有的认知中来说，这不是合理的举动，他当然知道自己的哥哥不擅长喝酒——在几个月前，一场普通的家庭聚会上，几杯相对温和的香槟就让他当着所有人的面发起疯来，一会儿把餐椅和桌子推得东倒西歪，一会儿还解开自己的马甲，说着要给尼禄一点补偿便双手托着自己的乳房往年轻人的脸上凑，吓得这可怜的年轻人在之后借口说要帮姬莉叶打理善后便躲进了厨房。维吉尔还觉得有点委屈，把一个单人沙发推到客厅的角落里后缩在里面一动不动。谁也分辨不出维吉尔究竟是被酒精麻醉到不能动弹还是他觉得聚会过于沉闷而睡着了，尽情挥洒欢笑的人们不会想要来试探这个看起来对人群有些冷漠的家伙，只有但丁中途来问过他要不要去跳舞。直到聚会散场，维吉尔才被但丁扛在肩上离开了这个场地。好在这件事情过去的第二天，没人提起聚会上的尴尬经历，认识到对维吉尔来说酒精不是个好选择便足够。现在，维吉尔不知道从哪里弄来了这瓶纯度高得超乎普通人想象的酒酿，瓶口的封环已经被拆开，液体的高度下降了一些。更加明显的信号是从他身上散发出来的，细微的酒精气味，想必是他已经把一些液体灌下了肚。他怎么会想到挑战这么荒谬的东西，他从谁手上弄来的这玩意，这令人不敢相信。但丁对自己说。随即便听到维吉尔在他耳边嗫嚅着，说他已经在这些东西上面忙乎一整晚了，他的算术是否真的差到这种程度。

“嘿，你要是真的想让我快点弄完这些东西，就从我身上下去。”但丁没有停下翻动手中纸张的动作，他不愿把手头的活拖到天亮，尽管他知道维吉尔这番行为一定来自于酒精的驱使，并且无法用三言两语就让他停下来。“我过一会儿会来找你的。”

“门都没有。”维吉尔说着，又想要往自己嘴里灌一点酒，虽然那东西辣到呛他的喉咙，但他不想停下来。但丁见状有些气恼，他不是气维吉尔打断了自己手头的工作或是他不听话，而是恼怒哥哥永远学不会什么是自己能承受的以及什么是不能。但丁把维吉尔推到了地上并抢过了他手中的酒瓶，这会儿酒精的作用愈发明显，维吉尔的脸颊，一同他的肩膀和脖子都泛起粉色，他平躺着，一边喘气一边蜷着自己的四肢，像一只翻过肚子来的、待训的狗一样等待主人的爱抚，他缺少的是一条像样的尾巴。但丁没有这么做，至少他认为抚摸肚子不能带去什么快感，看着维吉尔主动扶着自己的腰试图把臀部抬高，腿间被皮裤勒出了阴部的形状，但丁给他踩了上去，而当靴底毫不留情地在维吉尔的阴部越踩越深，甚至要将那皮革也一起挤入阴道的时候，但丁的视线回到了自己的桌子上。直到维吉尔的嘴里发出了抑制不住的浪叫，呢喃着身体好热，但丁终于失去了耐心，扔开了手中的笔，从办公桌的抽屉里摸出一卷布胶带来捆住了他的双手并且将手指握成拳也缠了起来。做完这项准备工作之后，但丁扯掉了维吉尔的裤子，腿间的皮肉和上半身一样发烫并透出嫩红的颜色，与通常情况相同——维吉尔的两个肉穴被正在震动的玩具给堵上了，而且由刚才的一番踩踏让它们滑入了更深的位置。但丁今天没有兴致从这两个玩具开始，他只想完成一件更有意思的、突如其来的灵感，他坚信在少量酒精的催促下，维吉尔已经不需要额外的撩拨。于是，但丁粗暴地抽出了那个待在后穴中的粗大棍棒，就像拔出了一个瓶塞一样，棍棒上凸起的纹路快速地蹭过穴口，这让维吉尔发出了一声短促的尖叫。趁着穴口和肠肉仍旧保持着撑开的状态，但丁拧开那瓶酒的盖子，将玻璃瓶颈塞入了后穴中，这玻璃瓶颈的直径比不上刚被抽出来的玩具，非常轻易地长驱直入并被开始收缩的穴肉给含住。接着，但丁把维吉尔的腰扶起来，腿向前折去分开在身体两侧，直到那酒瓶呈现倒立的角度，里面浓烈的液体开始向肠肉里倒灌。维吉尔惊恐地睁大双眼看着但丁撑着他胯部的动作，他很清楚刚刚自己只是喝下一小口这纯度很浓的酒便已经开始行为不受控制，他无法想象整瓶液体从后面灌进去会让自己变成什么样。借着酒劲，维吉尔哭了出来，他想要抬腿让酒精的流动停止，却被更加用力地按住了臀部并且挨了一记落在泛红臀肉上的巴掌，这阵抖动让瓶中的液体流得更快，但丁还握住瓶身让瓶颈在他的后穴里抽插着，瓶口螺旋形的凸起剐蹭着内里的褶皱，原本冰凉的玻璃在肠肉的包裹下已经变得温暖。维吉尔叫嚷着一些拼凑不成句子的、毫无逻辑关系的词语，但丁无法理解他想要表达什么，只觉得这不是自己想要听到的，便将扔在一旁的皮裤揉起一段塞进维吉尔的嘴里——实施这个动作时但丁的双手离开了酒瓶，这让玻璃瓶终于失去平衡滑出后穴落在地上，从穴口中溢出的烈性液体再倾斜的趋势下向前蔓延并灌入了阴道里，火辣的疼痛顷刻而起，从深处流出的汁水迅速洗刷肉壁，下体的对酒精的吸收能力比喝下去来的更好，维吉尔感到过量的酒精让他的手脚发麻且刺痛，四肢无助地抽搐着，心脏跳得比平时快上好几倍，被倒灌的姿势让他觉得心脏随时都会被吐出来，伴随着源源不断往上翻滚的心跳，肺的功能受到影响，维吉尔不得不加大呼吸的频率以获取足以维持心跳的氧气，呼吸时被挤压到的胃部也在一阵阵地痉挛，由于这些液体不是从上面灌下去的，他只能发出一些类似咳嗽的反胃呜咽，并被堵住嘴的皮革缩小了音量。但丁松开了对维吉尔胯部的钳制，抽出了他嘴里的皮料，来到他的头顶，解开皮带，用阴茎的顶端碰了碰维吉尔的嘴唇，让他来一次快速的深喉，可维吉尔此时只能闭着眼睛，努力地想要张开自己的下颌，因为被麻痹的肌肉无力尽显疲态，他张不开自己的嘴。但丁也懒得去取他的下颌，直接从从办公桌上抄了一把美工刀，竖向划开了维吉尔的喉咙并使用里面的管道——血液和其他液体的滋润让这块腔肉拂过阴茎的触感非常奇妙，但丁没有认真学过人体构造，他懒得去分辨哪条管道是食道，哪条管道是气管；同样地，维吉尔也不知道当前缺氧的痛楚来自于酒精的连锁反应还是气管被阴茎堵塞。当但丁准备射出来的前一秒，这道伤口开始愈合了，这让他们都没有看清楚漫溢的精液究竟射在了什么器官里面，能确信的只有这波射出来的东西一滴不漏地留在维吉尔体内了。

“下次在伤口愈合时告诉我一声，好吗？”但丁说。“你总不想让我的老二和你的喉咙粘在一起，对吧？”对于这番戏言，维吉尔想澄清当自己的喉咙被割开的时候是没有办法说话的，他更没想过要体验第二次。还不等他嘴里的血泡吐出来，但丁接着问道：“刚才那波东西射在哪儿了？”

“我不知道。”新生的喉管让维吉尔说话的声音有些沙哑，他想要咳嗽，地上遍布从后穴中流出来的透明酒液和喉管里流出来的血，唯独没见到白色的精液，可维吉尔感觉不到有东西积压在他的身体里，好像但丁刚才什么也没射出来似的。同时，维吉尔很快就忽略了这小小的疑惑，因为他的身体开始愈发燥热，紧扣在身上的马甲之下透出了一层薄薄的汗，而他没法为自己解开这层覆盖，只能挺着胸试图顶开马甲的扣子。此时但丁不知道从那儿将刻耳柏洛斯取了过来将其拆分成三段，把其中两段直直塞入了维吉尔的两个小洞之中，还有些冰凉的触感让他感觉到体温暂且不那么难耐，可但丁下一步就让这两节棍棒释放刺骨的寒气，好像瞬间就能让从下体中流淌出的液体冻成冰渣刺进穴肉里。但丁自认为好心地拆掉了维吉尔的马甲扣子，看到他挺立的乳尖正在分泌汁水，又捧着他的乳房下端揉捏着，抓起那块柔软的嫩肉又放下，这团肉带着嫩红的抓痕在维吉尔的胸前上下摇动着，颤动的频率让乳汁喷涌而出沾满了胸膛。但丁一只手掐着维吉尔的乳尖按了进去，将指甲略微掐进了腺体内，一边说着，什么时候起他的乳房已经变得这么大了，好像在之前的家庭聚会上都没有见过这般尺寸，哥哥是否在自己不知道的时候尝试了任何丰胸的手段，同时表示疑问——这对饱满的乳房被束在原本尺寸的马甲里会不会感觉胸闷。说着，但丁将最后一节恶魔武器抵上没有被掐住的乳尖，说：“你做了些什么？按摩自己的乳房吗？还是往自己的胸上涂乳霜？或许这能让你的计划变得更加顺利。”接着放出一阵电流刺激着已经竖起的乳头，这让维吉尔觉得自己的胸被麻痹到失去了知觉，连同正在被按压的那一侧一起好像都会被但丁给扯下来，像是拆开一个牛奶的包装袋一样让里面的乳汁更加迅速地被生产出来。下身持续被寒气肆虐的器官仍呈现粉红色，这已经不是由于酒精带来的热度所催产的红晕，而是接近被冻伤的前兆。维吉尔应该要感谢但丁没有去想要开启任何一段棍棒的火焰模式，这念头只是出现了一瞬间，他就控制不了自己的叫声而放弃了思索——那沙哑的声音听起来实在不怎么悦耳。维吉尔没预料到这些，他只是想像平时一样被满足一下前面，尤其是在酒精让他的阴穴充血兴奋的情况下，他更渴望着弟弟的阴茎钉进自己的子宫口，将大量温暖的体液填满自己饥渴的肚子，而不是被倒灌进自己不愿意过多承受的酒精饮料、被割开喉咙做深喉，甚至不知道那恩赐流进了什么地方。看到维吉尔逐渐平静了下来，但丁将武器收起，把他抱到了楼上的卧室里，让他睡一会儿，报税单只剩两份就填完了。之后但丁随意地用一块没用的破衣服擦了擦地板，又提起笔坐到桌前，表格的纸张上沾到了零星的血迹，希望检查这份表格的工作人员能当作没看到它们。

等但丁完成了这些表格，时间已经是后半夜。他走进了卧室，只见维吉尔已经摔在地板，其中一条腿还挂在床垫上，背在身后的双手让他躺到的姿势看起来非常古怪——但丁刚才忘记了揭去缠住维吉尔双手的胶带。但丁将维吉尔扶了起来，后者的脸上潮红没有褪去，额头有些发烫，陷入了浅浅的昏迷状态却仍在大口地喘着气并从喉咙里挤出一些低声的咳嗽。这看起来不正常，他休息了几个小时，按照往日的经验这足够他恢复到能够拿起自己的刀。就算是酒精可能会让恢复过程稍微减速，但绝不至于让维吉尔的状态看起来比他休息之前更差。感觉到但丁的靠近，维吉尔费力地睁开了眼睛，嘶哑着说自己感觉到呼吸困难，身上很冷。

“我知道，我知道。”但丁把维吉尔裹进了被子里，一边抱着哥哥试图传递一些暖意，他刚刚从计算中解脱的大脑此时又转的飞快，回忆着刚刚所有的行为中是哪一步出了问题。用电流刺激乳头？不可能，电流不会使人呼吸困难；冰冻两个肉穴？这顶多让下体僵硬一会儿；倒灌酒精？这倒是有些解释得通，加上他还赤身裸体地在冰冷的地板上躺了一会儿。把维吉尔的症状归结为酒精过量的作祟后，但丁轻拍着哥哥的脸，安慰他睡醒就没事了。可是天亮之后，维吉尔的疲软乏力没有得到好转，咳嗽与艰难喘息的反应更加剧烈，他甚至出现了一些极端反常的行为——切菜的时候数次伤到自己的手指并惊慌地自言自语着；把书架上的书按照作者姓氏首字母顺序分好类以后又将他们全都扒到地板上；剩下的时间里维吉尔全都蜷在沙发上睡觉，尽管室温应当是恰到好处，他不仅穿着自己的外套，还吵着要裹上但丁的那一件。等到夜深时，维吉尔没有想要从沙发上起来的迹象，这个时候但丁想到了另一个导致这一现象的可能性，于是他拖着维吉尔的胳膊把他带进浴室，一如维吉尔早些时候反常的举动，他像一个害怕去打针的小孩一样竭力朝着反方向后退，一边攥着但丁的外套一边哭着想要回到沙发上去。好不容易连推带搡把闹脾气的哥哥送进浴室里，但丁手脚麻利地扒光了他的衣服后将他按进了浴缸里，另一只手握著准备好的刀具往维吉尔的胸口刺去。维吉尔软软地撑住了但丁的手臂求他不要这样对待自己，至少今天不要，却被但丁用刀刃推开了手且在上面划出了几道不浅的伤痕，浴缸底部瞬间被血液染红。但丁接着手上的操作，将维吉尔的胸口隔开以后从中找到了正在收缩的肺，在把肺剖开以后，他看见了不该置于此处的液体——那是他的精液，他昨天射错了边。这积攒的液体让维吉尔出现继发性溺水的症状。为了阻止切口快速的自动愈合，但丁用粗糙的夹子把翻开的皮肉同肋骨夹在一起，之后把淋浴头取来往呼吸的器官上冲洗着，维吉尔觉得稀薄的供氧让自己的后脑都发散着剧烈的刺痛，他不知道这野蛮的清理过程需要持续多久，在后半段的折磨中他又一次昏了过去。维吉尔再次睁开眼睛的时候，时间已经是第二天的早上，回忆起前一天令自己感到羞耻的行为，他不自禁地又涨红了脸，这一幕刚好被同时醒来的但丁给看见了。

“噢见鬼，你可别跟我说你还没有恢复。”但丁挠着自己的头发说。“你不会想要知道昨天到最后打扫干净那浴室有多麻烦。”

“我没事。”维吉尔别开了自己的脸，一边说着：“下次在伤口愈合之前，我会告诉你的。”

“没有下次了，这太麻烦了。除非你学会怎么自己去清理你的内脏。”但丁走下床，走出了卧室。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 十六个脸部标本碎片

但丁是在天刚蒙蒙亮时被一阵细微的敲门声给弄醒的，他前一个晚上靠在办公桌前睡着了。但丁没有回话，他盯着面前在清晨时分呈现漆黑一片的大门，思考着门后拜访者的来意——那扇门从来不锁，因此甚少有人会敲响这扇门，所有来客都毫不客气地推门而入；二来虽然他没有规划过明确的营业时间，在一个阴雨绵绵的清晨便要与人交谈是一件令人提不起劲的现状。然而，在门后传来第二次敲门以及一阵闷响之后，一切又陷入了寂静。但丁拖着自己的步伐走出了事务所的大门，他看见一个没有标注收件人姓名的包裹靠着门前的石柱，将简易的牛皮纸包装拆开后，他从包裹里面拿出一副固定着十六个标本的酸枝木板。可以肯定的是，若非出自一个与医学相关的研究人员，这件作品的制作者一定是一个品行败坏的家伙——这十六个标本均为从人脸上所剖下来的一部分，从眉骨的上方切下，连带着将左侧鼻翼和左眼球一起完整地留在了标本上，肌肤的颜色经过处理已经有些发黄，曾连接着血肉的切面被涂上了一层颜料，使切面的色泽仍然保持着鲜红。十六个标本的脸部线条出奇一致，只是在尺寸上有略微的增长，它们按照标本提供者年龄的顺序而排列，常识会驱使这件作品的参观者确信——这套标本取自于十六个长相相似的人的面部，而这更能够证明制作者的恶毒。即使是已经见过无数常人难以理解现象的恶魔猎人，在看到这十六个同自己面容相似的标本时也不禁皱起了眉，可但丁的意识清醒，他当然知道自己的脸没有被切下来过的经历，因此，这十六个标本只有可能来源于维吉尔——他的哥哥，这个同样浅眠的家伙应该听见了大门处的动静，现在正从二楼的卧室门口走向大厅，他默不作声地看着但丁站在大门口。意识到后方的动静，但丁用那些已经被撕得七零八碎的牛皮纸将标本和木板遮了遮。 

“是优惠券和报纸。”不等维吉尔开口，但丁先一步解释道，并且迅速把木板藏到了办公桌底下。事实上，但丁不指望这个说法能够让维吉尔信服，而后者似乎并不想追问下去，径直走向了厨房，从房门后传来一阵水流声和瓷碗或是玻璃碰撞的声音。过了约莫二十分钟，当维吉尔回到大厅的时候，他说自己要出门一趟。

“当然，随你。”但丁翻了翻办公桌上的杂志，脸色轻松地说。这确实给他行了个方便，他需要一点时间独自待一会儿，他得仔细观察一下自己收到的当代艺术作品。“只要你别忘了回家的路就行。”在维吉尔的身影被门板掩盖住之后，但丁甚至等了一会儿，直到他能感应到的哥哥的魔力已经处于三个街区之外时，他才重新捧起那个木板。但丁按着从左到右的顺序摸着最上面一横排的标本中所镶嵌的，已经有些干瘪褪色的眼球，眉骨前段的褶皱让这一部分的标本呈现出略带惊恐的神情，从它的尺寸来看，这应该是维吉尔跳入深渊过了不久便经历的酷刑，但丁没怎么听维吉尔提起那些他独自在魔界承受的折磨，当然，他也不会主动去问这动动脑子就能想象出来的惨烈。但丁不知道这十六个维吉尔的脸部碎片都是间隔了多长时间被取下来的，这帮听命于蒙德斯的魔界屠夫也许是等到他的脸痊愈后就马上剖下一片新的作为研究范本，又或者是在他意欲反抗的时候将此痛苦作为惩罚的手段之一。但丁又思索着，除了脸部的碎片之外，他们是否还将哥哥身体上的其他部位做成了标本。接下来，但丁的目光转移到第二横排之上，从这里开始，维吉尔的眼神已经失去在第一排的时期中所能观察到的恐惧，虽然多数仍是皱着眉头的模样，那只能说明他不太喜欢这种反复的疼痛。值得注意的是，在十六个碎片中，只有第二排从左往右数第三个标本的眼球被搅成了碎渣，用一枚不粗的钉子固定在底座木板上。而从第三横排开始，维吉尔的表情显得越来越淡然，同时那些切面也逐渐变得粗野；比起刚开始的精细切割，从这儿开始更像是被一副爪子把脸皮给撕下来了似的，不然就是那个恶魔刑场来了个手脚不利索的新屠夫。到了最后一排，那些皮肉上已经浮现了明显的蓝色的血管形状，眼睑下积攒着灰暗的色调，虹膜四周的白色部位残存着红色痕迹。最后一个碎片已经同但丁在马列特岛见到的黑骑士有九分以上的相似，想必这会儿维吉尔快要完全被控制住了，因此那帮屠夫也不再需要从他身上取走更多的样本。正当但丁欣赏完最后一个标本，开始想着是什么人为他送来了这份礼物之时，事务所的大门被推开，莫里森大摇大摆地走进来，说给他带来了一件好差事。但丁正想找个理由推脱，莫里森又说，这档事易如反掌，只要但丁不破坏委托地点的任何公共财物，一大把钞票手到擒来。简单地衡量了一会儿利弊，但丁把标本木板放进了办公桌下方的狭窄空间里，他认为自己能迅速解决这份委托，运气好的话或许能在维吉尔回家之前把这份标本转移到更加稳妥的位置；他也相信，就算维吉尔回来得比他早，也绝不会有兴趣靠近他的办公桌。

这份委托所花费的时间比但丁的预计来得要长，当他在夕阳中推开事务所的大门时，维吉尔已经坐在吧台旁的沙发上，翻着一本他刚刚从出门的过程中带回家的新书，表情同平日别无二致。他应该没有去理会办公桌下藏匿的秘密，但丁对自己说，把武器放在一边后坐了下来，腿往办公桌下探了探，可自己早先放在那儿的标本木板已经不见了踪影。

“嘿，你有没有……”但丁不知道该怎么提起关于那件标本的事情，他旁敲侧击地问道：“有没有看到我放在办公桌里的东西？”

“我把它们吃了。”在说出这句话的时候，维吉尔的视线一直集中在自己的书本上，语气平淡地就像在讨论一种普通的零食一样。

“你把它们吃了？” 但丁难以置信地重复了一遍维吉尔的话，他回头望着维吉尔。“那看起来像是能吃的东西吗？！”

“在我看来挺像的。”维吉尔说，他翻了一页纸，而在下一秒，但丁就移动到他的面前，刚从另一场战斗中脱离的手掐住了他的脖子将他摔到地上，还未完全放松的肌肉带着不留情面的蛮力。正当维吉尔想要爬起来的时候又被他的弟弟踩上了腹部，脊柱重重地撞在沙发的侧柱上。

“好了，你发现了我藏在那儿的东西，是吗？”但丁的靴底碾着维吉尔的肚子，覆盖着那块肉的马甲被布着尘土弄得皱皱巴巴。“我不管你是被饿到了什么程度。你要是不喜欢披萨，家里明明还剩麦片和牛奶。但难道还要我来教你什么东西能吃，什么东西不能吗？”说着，但丁拖着维吉尔走上了二楼，进了走廊尽头的一件储物室，储物室的正中央摆放着一张破旧的手术椅，这个椅子是蕾蒂在某个她自己接下的委托中弄来的东西——她声称自己的居所没有足够的空间摆放，便自作主张地把它挪进了事务所一个多余的储物间内。但丁忽略了这个椅子日后可能需要被还给某个委托人，他把自己的哥哥扔在这个老旧的手术椅上，脖子卡在靠背中间伸出来的两根有些生锈的铁条中间；几根尼龙捆扎带将维吉尔的手腕固定于扶手；双腿张开后左右分别锁在手术椅两侧的铁圈里，但丁根本没去想为什么手术椅上面会有这种类似于刑具的设置；最后把一柄金属制怀特海氏开口器套在维吉尔的嘴里。维吉尔有些不适地在椅子上扭动着，但丁一边拨弄着他的嘴唇，看着口中的液体因为嘴无法闭合而从唇边淌下，一边说着：“你看看，我说过那东西不是合适的食物，你上次被酒折腾得还不够吗？你现在是不是感觉不舒服？”

从维吉尔被开口器撑开的嘴里，但丁看到了哥哥下正门牙的位置有些歪斜，向着内侧凹进去了一点儿，这不符合他印象中的模样——但丁笃定在他们分离之前，至少在他们仍住在那栋豪宅里时，维吉尔的牙齿还是整整齐齐的，因为他和自己一样喜欢甜食，所以他会在早晚时都认真地记着自己刷牙的持续时长，和在每一侧使用牙刷的次数；自己则是装模作样地将牙刷咬在臼齿后嚼来嚼去，感觉到泡沫快被磨完便点到为止。维吉尔的牙齿出于何种原因会变成这个样子，但丁想出的解释为那帮屠夫也许曾从维吉尔的嘴里掏出他的牙齿来，为了阻止他因不堪受辱而咬舌自尽，尽管那些被挖掉的牙齿过了不久之后会再次长出来，在不尽心的照料状态下它们其实无法恢复得和原本的生长状态一模一样。或许就和那块标本木板一样，但丁心想，在某处也许有一个收集了维吉尔被打落，或是被强行拔除的牙齿的玻璃罐子，那些新长出来的臼齿有着和现在看起来不一样的纹路。但丁将开口器的角度调大了些，这让他更清楚地看到臼齿后的一块凸出来的小颗牙齿。来自地底的屠夫对人体的构造不甚了解，他们自然想不到对大多数人来说这藏在牙龈线后面的东西是无用之物，现在这个机会留给但丁来实施一场即兴的操作。但丁的指尖凝聚了些许魔力，做成了一把迷你的幻影剑便把左侧牙龈后方划开，在里面搅弄着试图找着红肉与牙齿之间的缝隙，大量鲜血混着唾液瞬间把维吉尔的左边脸颊弄得一塌糊涂。虽然疼痛对维吉尔来说算不上什么，可那颗牙连着神经，在但丁拽着平躺着的牙齿并往外拉扯时，强制断裂的神经让维吉尔的眼前浮现怪异的画面——他眼前发黑，又同时有高饱和度的彩色光球在跃动，那些光球让他想起了自己被关押在魔界的屠宰场时被丑陋的生物用可憎的器具拔除门牙的悲惨遭遇，他以为自己可以忘记这份不愉快的经历，而接连从右侧传来的神经撕扯让他无法告诉劝慰自己这些都已经过去了。维吉尔想要推开但丁的手，他却只能撑着已经爆出经络的手，双腿无助地颤抖着，因神经的损毁而流下了泪水。为了让力度的使用更加方便，但丁的膝盖卡进了维吉尔的腿间，这是唯一一件能让维吉尔抓住救命稻草的机会，他顶着自己的胯间向但丁的膝盖磨蹭着，他甚至没有意识到自己正在试图用性冲动来掩盖神经被扯断的不适。待到四颗被埋藏的牙齿都被剔除时，维吉尔已经虚脱地半睁着双眼看着窗外苟延残喘的路灯灯光。血流顺着他的脸颊流进了马甲里，流在手臂上，混合着唾液与泪水滴落于靠背正下方的地板形成了一大滩液体。但丁手里捧着四颗牙根上仍带着一些肉渣的牙齿，说：“你看啊，这些东西看起来很漂亮，不是吗？你有这么好的牙齿，为什么不能吃一些正常的东西呢？”但丁看见了维吉尔的舌头动了动，喉咙深处发出一阵模糊不清的声音，双腿因为失去了力气而放开了他的膝盖。

“噢，我知道你在想什么。拔几颗牙齿也能让你兴奋起来。”但丁把那些已经完成使命的拘束全都解开，只留下了那副开口器，他将被血弄脏的手术椅踢到储物间的角落，维吉尔匍匐在自己的血液中，而后被但丁拎着头发提起让他还在流血的嘴被弟弟的阴茎填满，经由血液的润滑，但丁轻而易举地一直捅进了维吉尔的喉咙里，只是挡在唇前那坚硬的开口器让他的体验并不那么舒服，他花了比平时稍长的时间才将自己的精液射进了维吉尔的喉咙，这也让维吉尔的食道被撑胀的时间持续了更久。这血液和精液的混合物味道有些奇妙，维吉尔感觉到被切开的牙龈已经开始恢复了，可神经的损伤似乎如同肌肉恢复的那般迅速，他眼前跳动的彩色光斑还未消失，正当他想要喘息一会儿时，但丁脱去了他的裤子，让他仍处于兴奋状态的腿间暴露于空气中。但丁握着哥哥的两条腿便把满是他的鲜血的肉柱捅入他的体内，虽然长时间地佩戴着开口器让维吉尔的脸颊酸痛，但他完全没有要自己将这东西解下来的打算，早先的疼痛让维吉尔的肉穴更加渴望抚慰，他双手托着自己的臀部来迎合但丁往他的阴道中抽插的频率。但丁扯开了维吉尔的马甲，后者以为他是想要开始玩弄自己的乳头，甚至主动将胸往前凑了些，而但丁只是想找找维吉尔身上有没有其他经历酷刑之后留下的痕迹，在但丁的想象中，维吉尔有可能被那些不择手段的魔界屠夫挖去内脏悬挂在屠宰场中，肋骨从内侧观察清晰可见，待到他的内脏又长好时把保存下来的内脏让他自己吃下去，这也能够说明为何维吉尔现在会饥不择食——但丁没有找到支持这一猜想的证据，维吉尔的腹部平整，没有暗色的伤疤。又或许，那群恶魔屠夫会将维吉尔的四肢切断，趁它们还处于新鲜状态的时候将他们缝到不恰当的地方，以判明哪种组合能让维吉尔成为一个给蒙德斯提供最大化效益的工具，比如把他改成四条腿。同样地，维吉尔身上没有被斩断或是被缝补过的痕迹。但丁做了最后一次挺进，将第二轮的液体尽数射进了维吉尔的子宫里，他想，哥哥的脸被拿去做过十六个标本，而他现在看起来平平整整，这样的观察或许行不通。但丁告诉自己，这不是一个大问题，他有的是时间研究出能在维吉尔的身上留下除了那颗门牙以外记号的方法，这些伤疤构成的记号足以时刻提醒维吉尔有关于他被征服的立场。

第二天，但丁打开办公桌的抽屉想要找到一份被拖延的文件，他在最下面的抽屉中看到了一块被拆开包装，还剩下一截的巧克力威化饼干。但丁想起，一周前尼禄来拜访事务所的时候带来了五块糖果，说是给孤儿院的孩子们送完点心所多出来的几个，他那会儿接了一通电话正准备出门，顺手把糖果塞进抽屉后里就忘了这回事。这确实只是一堆普通的零食，因此，这才应当是维吉尔前一天所说的，他吃掉了的东西。而那十六个脸部碎片标本，但丁再也没有找到过它们的下落，就好像那个早上他从未收到过这个包裹一般。对于这个情况，但丁没有感到失望与遗憾，办公桌上的相框前多出了一个小玻璃罐，那里面装着四颗已经被清理干净的牙齿，这看起来比那十六个脸部碎片标本要精美得多。


End file.
